


the story of our love

by BagelJam



Series: roblox myths oneshots [2]
Category: Roblox, Roblox Myths - Fandom, beathed, corueprecateions, dianenete, g0z again, hewhoshoudnotbnamed, iloceitytey, kites and waffle, the cogs all of them, the jesus christ fandom, vine ppl fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, tw: vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam
Summary: 47 lives1 lovethe story of how love saved the universebut also how lust fucked use all
Relationships: reader/dianoetic/kites/toastedblues, reader/g0z, reader/recklesshavok, reader/sans undertale, wynynynyny/vines
Series: roblox myths oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806088
Kudos: 4





	the story of our love

**Author's Note:**

> get fuckin ready

it's been five years since the events of call me by my name

y/n struts into the moon inn, y/n walks towards the fireplaces (the two fireplaces, they walk towards both).

"it's time." y/n says, as they drop a bottle of my little pony dolls into the flames. the flames take on a green color and suddenly, the smell of vines invades the iredescent inn. suddenly, the entire pact of vines stronghold slams itself into the island that the moon inn is taking place. damn.

wynphyneeyrena is like "what the fuck."

kites klamity awakens from her sleep "Bitch what the fuck is going on in my house im calling the cops."

she grabs her phone and slams it into another phone "bitch wakes the fuck up yall some shits happenin here at my house come here righ tnow or else im possing she texts into the rmh general sever chat" 

toastedbuyes says "wtf i was just there there ain't shit going on"

waffle slike "ok coming ig"

theN Y/N sneaks up on kites with a knife suddenly DIANOETIC appears from the attic, she slams a JUICY AND THICC watermelon againsst the window "BITCHES YALL WAKEN THE FUCK UP ITS HAPPENIN."

"oh no. endgame." kites says, she grasps the piss infinity stone and runs. 

corruptication enters the inn homophobically, wynphynphyria came in and slams her vines against corruptication for being racist. 

"HOLY FUCK-" corr screams before she is silenced by the pact of vines.

illocality tries to make a run for it, but he suddenly feels a tight grasp on his foot. "oh no."

y/n peers down on illocality, as they back them into the fireplace

"STOP THIS AT ONCE !!!" wynpeea screams, slamming a spear into y/n's crotch, waffle and toastedblues jump in beat up y/n ferociously. everyone is screaming, but then suddently a portal opens up beneath moon inn and the croger stronghold and everyone falls in.


End file.
